


caught in the middle

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi can be very convincing when he wants to.</p><p>Sequel to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4949848">not a bad idea, after all</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> Thanks to [iska](http://iskabee.tumblr.com) for keeping me company during this entire thing, hahaha. She wrote a SouKisuHaru of her own, which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4955950). This one, of course, is for her. As thanks for dragging me into this mess, and discovering the glorious OT3 that is SouKisuHaru.

Haruka does  _not_ like this idea in the least bit. Kisumi, of course, doesn't see any kind of problem with what he's just suggested, and maybe Haruka shouldn't be so surprised about that.

"I have to refuse, because I don't... think I can. Sorry, Haru, Kisumi — I think it's because I know you guys too well and have known you for too long", Makoto says. Apologetic smile, slightly tilted head. Why he's  _sorry_ about something like this is beyond Haruka, but maybe that's for the better. Not that Haruka's really  _considering_ it or anything, of course.

(Okay, so maybe he is. Just a little.)

"Aw", Kisumi says with an accompanying pout, and Haruka glares at him. He already knew Makoto wouldn't agree to something like this, because why  _would_ he? Haruka wouldn't ever dream of having sex with his childhood friend, either, no matter how attractive Makoto is. He  _is_ attractive, but definitely not someone Haruka could see himself having sex with. "Well, what about Sousuke, then? Would you be bummed if he wanted to? This is just sex, mind. I don't like Sousuke that way, and I know Haruka doesn't, either."

" _God_ no", Haruka says, and quickly adds: "No offence. Not my type, that's all."

Makoto shakes his head with a little smile. "No worries, Haru — I know you don't really like him that way. Which is obviously good for me", he says with a little laugh. "I... I guess I can agree to it. On one condition."

The way Makoto's ears slowly turn red as he finishes his sentence greatly confuses Haru, who frowns. Kisumi leans forward on the table with a look on his face that just screams interest. "Yes, honey?"

"If... if I can watch."

Haruka chokes on his spit and starts to cough violently, and Kisumi's eyes go wide with surprise and shock, and he gasps loudly. "Are you  _serious_?"

Makoto squeaks and hides his face in his hands. He peeks out between his fingers. "It's a no?"

"It's a hell _yes_ , that's what it is!" Kisumi exclaims and slams his fist into the table, threatening to spill out the drinks in their glasses. Haruka still can't get the frown off of his face.

"Not that I'm saying I agree to this, but are you sure about this, Makoto?"

Makoto shrugs. "It's you and Kisumi, I don't have anything to worry about, really. And since you both said you don't have an interest in him other than just... er, sex... I can't really object. I just wonder what Sousuke himself is going to think."

Kisumi waves a hand dismissively, downs his drink. "Leave it to me, I'll figure something out. If you're absolutely sure? Because I do  _not_ want to get my hopes up, only for you to back out in the end and refuse to lend me your boyfriend."

"It's okay. If anything, I'd just be impressed if you managed to get him to go along with something like this."

"I'm surprised you'd want to  _watch_ something like that", Haruka mutters, and Makoto giggles nervously again.

"It works out in my favour, so I'm all for it", Kisumi says. "So, Haru, if I manage to convince Sousuke, are you in?"

Haruka  _knows_ Sousuke won't be convinced, so he crosses his arms and leans back against his chair. "Fine. Good luck."

 

* * *

 

"Sousuke? Are you off work? Can you... come to Kisumi's place?"

Haruka and Kisumi sit on the couch while Makoto's out in the hallway talking to Sousuke on the phone. It's hard  _not_ to hear him, since Makoto doesn't really make an effort to make said phone call private. And Haruka isn't too interested in what's on the TV in front of him, so he ends up just lazily playing a game on his phone, while Kisumi's very much listening in on Makoto's conversation with his boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm here, too. No, he isn't. Please?"

"He probably won't come since I'm here", Haruka says, and Kisumi huffs.

"You know, I'm dead set on making you two buddies after this. Just you watch."

Haruka rolls his eyes. "I haven't agreed yet."

" _Yet_ ", Kisumi echoes, and Haruka doesn't even have to  _look_ to know that Kisumi has a disgustingly smug look on his face. Stupid slip-up, really, and he should've known better than to give the pink-haired devil an opening like that.

Makoto comes back and sits down on the couch with a satisfied smile. Haruka doesn't ask, because he doesn't have to, but Kisumi, of course, has to feed his ego.

"He's coming, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

Kisumi raises his fist in a victory-like gesture. "See, Haru? I'm already halfway there. If I can make him agree to come over here, I can definitely make him agree on a threesome."

"Those are two  _very_ different things", Haruka deadpans.

When Sousuke comes over, the glaring fest between him and Haruka starts before he's even entered the living room. But Sousuke notices Makoto sitting next to Haruka, so his expression softens a little. Just ever so slightly, even if Haruka can see just how much it pains him to do so. _  
_

"Nanase", he grunts, and Haruka gives him a short nod in acknowledgement. Kisumi saunters in after Sousuke, and puts an arm around his shoulders.

"Well", he says. "Let's get to business then, shall we?"

Sousuke looks at Kisumi with a raised eyebrow, and Haruka has to fight back a smirk. This'll  _definitely_ be interesting. He's still dead set on Kisumi not getting as he wants, and that they'll all leave within ten minutes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sousuke demands, but Kisumi's smile doesn't falter. He ushers Sousuke towards the couch and squeezes him in right between Makoto and Haruka, the latter whom he glares at with blatant hostility. Haruka just waits for the hiss, but it doesn't seem to come. _Yet_. Maybe he'll bark instead?

"Oh, you'll see. Makoto, may I?"

Makoto wrings his hands in his lap, but then his expression turns serious, and Haruka's once again surprised by just how much Makoto actually wants this to be reality. How he  _can_ be, Haruka almost doesn't want to know. He can't really put himself in Makoto's situation, but he's pretty sure he wouldn't be so willing to let his boyfriend be in a threesome, even if Haruka was one of the other participants.

"Yes", Makoto replies, and his voice is as steady as his determined expression. Kisumi looks like a goddamn kid at Christmas, face lit up with excitement.

"I want to have a threesome", he states simply, as if he's just said what he wants to have for dinner. (Not that there's probably much difference in his case.) "And I want you to be part of it."

Sousuke actually  _laughs_ at this, and Haruka has to add it onto his ever-growing list of surprises from that day only. "You want to have  _what_? A threesome?"

"Yeah. Good idea, isn't it?"

"It's a terrible idea. I'm not having sex with you. What, did Makoto seriously agree to this?"

Kisumi nods. "Yep. Oh, and before you ask, he's not going to be part of it. He's just going to be...  _watching_."

Haruka absolutely loves watching the range of expressions Sousuke's face goes through while Kisumi's speaking. He notices disgust, surprise, and of course, anger, wondering what the next expression will be. Curiosity? No, probably not. He just waits for the expression he'll see when Kisumi revels the third party of said threesome — that is, if Haruka even  _will_ agree to it, which he still doubts — because he's pretty sure it'll be a mix of all three he's already seen.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Makoto's not going to be in it? Then who is?"

And then his eyes shift over to Haruka. And  _there's_ the combination of all those expressions Haruka had seen Sousuke go through just minutes ago.

"You've got to be  _kidding_ me."

Kisumi puts his hands up in front of him. "I haven't convinced Haru yet. I will, though, once I manage to get you in on it."

"Well, you're out of luck, Shigino", Sousuke says, and crosses his arms. "Hell no."

"Will you let me try and persuade you?"

Sousuke snorts. " _Please_ , be my guest", he says in a voice that drips with sarcasm. Oh, Haruka just  _knows_ Sousuke's going to have to eat those words.

Kisumi pulls Sousuke up from the couch, and drags him out so that they're standing right in front of both Makoto and Haruka. He doesn't waste any time, but directly gets to business, to try and get Sousuke hard. _Well, good luck with that one_ , Haruka thinks, and he just really wishes he'd brought popcorn with him. He doesn't want to miss any of this, so he doesn't get up to rummage through Kisumi's kitchen to find out if Kisumi has popcorn. This'll probably still be good _without_ the popcorn.

Leaning in close to Sousuke, Kisumi whispers something into his ear. Then he proceeds to put his hands on Sousuke's back, letting one slowly run down to Sousuke's ass, as he begins kissing Sousuke down his neck. He's not tall to the point where he can reach by standing normally, so he has to stand on his toes, and it looks absolutely hilarious. He manages to keep Sousuke in place, and whatever he'd whispered to Sousuke must've already started to take effect, because Sousuke flinches, and his cheeks are slightly tinged pink.

"I'm actually impressed", Haruka mumbles.

"Kisumi's almost kinda scary, don't you think?" Makoto whispers to him, and Haruka shrugs. But yes, he's very much aware of what Kisumi's capable of, seeing as he'd managed to get even Haruka into bed not too long ago. Of course, this is something no one else knows about, and he intends to keep it that way. God knows what Makoto would do if he found out. Or Rin. Haruka nearly shudders at the thought.

Managing to keep Sousuke in place, the hand that  _isn't_ on Sousuke's ass is now on the front, gently caressing Sousuke's crotch, which can't  _possibly_ be hard already. Haruka has a feeling he'll  _get_ hard soon, however, with the way things are going, and with just how easy Kisumi makes it look to seduce Sousuke like that. He wonders in slight fear and almost admiration, how the hell Kisumi manages to do this. If this is something he does on a regular basis. Again, this isn't something that would really surprise Haruka, considering just how  _experienced_ Kisumi seems with the entire thing.

Kisumi keeps working his 'magic' or what you would call it; whispering whatevers into Sousuke's ear as he's slowly working on getting Sousuke's cock erect. And when the smile widens, Haruka knows he's managed to do it. He's succeeded, and Haruka is no longer in doubt of what Kisumi can do.

"Oh", Kisumi says, amazement and pride evident in his voice, "would you look at that. I'm proud of you, Sousuke."

"Shut the  _fuck_ up, Shigino", Sousuke bites back, obviously mortified. Kisumi, of course, just keeps going, and then he gets down on his knees. "Wait, what— oh my _god_ no."

And Kisumi promptly pulls down Sousuke's zip, wriggles his trousers and boxers down a bit before, without any hint of hesitation, taking Sousuke's cock into his mouth. Haruka feels his jaw drop at the abrupt change, and he hears Makoto gasp next to him. All he can do is stare in sheer amazement, as Kisumi keeps his hands on Sousuke's ass, and sucks down deeper on Sousuke's cock.

"Fucking  _hell_ ", Sousuke hisses. "I can't believe this. Get off, Shigino."

Kisumi takes Sousuke's dick out of his mouth, and looks up. "Do you really want me to stop right here? Leave you blue-balled? Or do you want me to get you off? Put you out of the misery I got you into in the first place?"

"Fuck you", Sousuke growls. Besides, I thought you were talking about a threesome earlier. Whatever happened to that?"

Kisumi licks at the tip of Sousuke's cock playfully, causing him to literally jump. "Oh, you're up for it?"

"I didn't say that! But I mean, if you're getting... getting me off  _now_ , there's no point to it. Right?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that; I have some ideas", Kisumi hums, and the mischievous glint in his eye makes Haru unconsciously grip onto the side of the couch with a little too much force.

This is bad. This is  _very_ bad. Haruka finds himself getting hot, and he wonders if maybe the water heater broke or something. But no, it's just him unwillingly getting fucking turned on by seeing both Sousuke and Kisumi like this. Sousuke's frowning with his eyes closed, biting down on his lower lip and breathing heavily through his nose while Kisumi works on getting him towards an orgasm with his mouth.

"Haru, sit still."

Haruka looks over at Makoto sitting next to him, and Makoto gives him a slightly amused look. Only then does he notice how he's jiggling his leg up and down fervently, but he can't stop. He's getting far too hot and bothered by seeing two people he doesn't even  _like_ all that much — Yamazaki even less — in the middle of a blowjob. Why the  _hell_ is he letting himself get so aroused by it? Makoto was the one who wanted to watch, and he's reacting even less.

Far too late does Haruka notice Kisumi's looking at him from the side. He's literally smiling around Sousuke's cock, as he begins bobbing his head faster up and down to get Sousuke to come.

"Shigino—  _Kisumi_ , get off, I'm gonna— fuck", Sousuke says between gritted teeth, his fingers tangling in Kisumi's hair. Kisumi, of course, doesn't listen to what he's told, and just keeps going. Sousuke's moans are mixed with him uttering half-hearted swears, and then he comes with a long, dragged out moan as he leans his head back and closes his eyes. Haruka's gotten hard a long time ago, and he feels like he could just as well come from watching the 'show' going on in front of him, and he hates how this is happening because of Sousuke and Kisumi, of all people. But goddamn,  _goddamn_ , does he want to be a part of that. He doesn't even  _care_ now that the people involved would be Kisumi and Sousuke, because he's so desperate to take part in it that he's willing to make a sacrifice or two.

 

* * *

 

Kisumi gets back up on his feet and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand like he's just drank water straight from the tap. "Well, Haru? Are you up—"

"Yes", he finds himself answering without thinking. "Yes, I'm in."

Sousuke stares at him, hands frozen in place as he'd been pulling his boxers and trousers back up. "Nanase, are you—"

"Sorry, Makoto", he mumbles, and Makoto laughs a little.

"I told you earlier that it's fine."

He gets up on shaky legs, exhaling slowly. "So, what are we doing?"

Kisumi smiles gleefully, and he gestures for Haruka and Sousuke to follow him. Haruka, of course, can't do anything but obey.  _God_ , he's so hard he feels like he's going to literally die if it doesn't get taken care of soon. He's literally controlled by his own dick and Kisumi's commands at this point, and it fascinates him in a weird way how this is even possible.

"We'll be back soon, Makoto", Kisumi says before he ushers the two out of the living room, and towards his bedroom.

"Wait, aren't we doing it in front of an audience?"

Kisumi laughs. "We are. I'm just getting us a few... things."

The way he puts emphasis on the last word makes a chill run down Haruka's spine, but he still doesn't say a word. The three of them end up in front of Kisumi's closet, and when Kisumi opens it, Haruka's stunned. Beyond stunned, even. He stares in disbelief at the huge variety of sex toys on unashamed display in front of him in Kisumi's closet, as if it's some sort of museum where Kisumi takes people to either shock or impress them. Haruka's a bit of both. There are cock rings, dildos, vibrators,  _butt plugs_... it all kind of makes Haruka dizzy just looking at , and he realises this must've cost Kisumi a fortune. Unless he'd gotten them a gift, which wouldn't be much of a shocker to anyone, really, if that were the case.

"Hell no", Sousuke growls. "I'm  _not_ using a fucking dildo on anyone."

"I wasn't planning on that, actually. I'm just getting the lube... unless you guys want to try some of these out? They're clean, I promise. I just wanted to show you guys that I have whatever we would need, were to ever do this again."

Haruka snorts. "We won't", he and Sousuke say in unison. They glare at each other, and Kisumi laughs, clapping his hands together once in excitement.

"Oh, this'll be  _great_."

The three of them return to the living room, and Kisumi instantly turns serious. Just like he'd been that time before he'd fucked Haruka into his mattress not too long ago, and Haruka knows things are about to go _bad_. And, of course, he won't be able to say no. He's gotten himself in far too deep to be able to pull himself out, and he doesn't think anyone in this room would be willing to help him with that, either.

"Get naked first. I want to see you, and I mean  _both_ of you. Of course, that goes for all three of us. It isn't proper sex if we keep our socks on, after all."

Haruka manages a snort, but he does as he's told anyway, and Sousuke does, too. It's like this entire show Kisumi had just put on for him has made Haruka one hundred per cent obedient to Kisumi's voice and wordless commands. He's pretty sure that if Kisumi told him to jump, he'd ask how high, in a monotone, hypnotised voice. It's scary, but again, also strangely fascinating.

All three of them naked, Kisumi stands and puts his index finger under his chin for a second, hums. Walks out of the room for half a minute, and then returns with one of his pillows. He puts it down right in the centre of his carpet, and crosses his arms. "Sousuke, could you get down on all fours for me, pretty please? Knees on the pillow."

"What?! Wait, what the fuck are you—"

"I even got you a pillow", Kisumi says in a pouty voice, "to be nice and all. You'll see soon, honey. Haru, in front."

Haruka doesn't even ask. Walks up and stands right in front of Sousuke, and doesn't even feel an ounce of embarrassment at having his cock right in the other's face. He has a pretty good idea of what's going to happen on  _his_ end, but whatever Kisumi's planning—

"—and I'll take the back", he says in a voice that's more of a purr than anything. Only he could pull that off and make it  _not_ sound corny or idiotic, and this is still Kisumi, who's  _supposed_ to be corny and an idiot. Haruka's had a lot of his opinions on Kisumi change lately, and to think that he owes it all to Makoto and Sousuke. The latter, whom is just about to give him a blowjob, and the former, who's watching it all happen. How he got into his mess, Haruka barely even remembers at this point.

Haruka watches Kisumi slick his fingers with lube, and then he presses one into Sousuke, who arches his back and yelps out in surprise. " _Jesus_ , Kisumi, could you at least warn me before—ah!"

"Sorry", Kisumi sing-songs, but he doesn't sound like it the least bit. "Well, Sousuke? Aren't you supposed to be doing something? I hate to see that lovely mouth of yours just to be used for cursing."

Sousuke glares up at Haruka, and Haruka looks down at him with a raised eyebrow. He feels  _powerful_ in this position, because he's never been able to look down at Sousuke before. Seeing Sousuke in such a submissive, compromising situation even manages to turn Haruka on, and he finds himself  _really_ wanting to shut Sousuke up with his cock.

"Don't bite", he says, and Sousuke's just about to say something back when Kisumi interrupts.

"Sousuke", he says, and that's all it takes for Sousuke to, very slowly, inch closer towards Haruka's cock. He gives it a tentative lick, and Haruka flinches at the very light contact. But then Sousuke puts his lips around Haruka's tip, and Haruka reflexively puts both of his hands into Sousuke's hair. Grips at it a bit for purchase, and Sousuke lets out a sound in disapproval, but he thankfully doesn't bite, and doesn't pull away. He begins moaning, and Haruka looks over Sousuke's back to see Kisumi still fingering him.

As expected, he looks like a goddamn natural, but Kisumi surprises Haruka even less as they keep going. He probably wouldn't even be surprised if Kisumi  _were_ to get one or two of those toys of his. Haruka just can't help but wonder what it'd be like if they were to actually use something like that. Suddenly, the idea of using a vibrator on even someone like Sousuke is a  _very_ tempting idea. Denying Sousuke an orgasm would be the ultimate way of telling him to fuck off, Haruka realises, but maybe that could be arranged still, even without a helping toy.

Haruka lets out a breathless moan when Sousuke finally sucks him down and takes him in deeper. Sousuke lets out small moans as he goes, and then he lets out what sounds like a whimper, when Kisumi pulls his fingers out. Haruka watches Sousuke's eyes dart to the side, as if he'd be able to see Kisumi from this position, and he slows down his movements, making Haruka agitated.

"Relax, love, I'm not going anywhere", Kisumi soothes as he puts a condom on and pours some more lube onto his fingers. "Suddenly very needy, aren't we?"

Sousuke actually tries to say something back, but with a mouth full of dick, it's very difficult to talk, and he quickly gives up with a frustrated huff. Kisumi laughs, bends over Sousuke's back and puts his hands on Sousuke's sides.

"See, I told you this was a good idea. And Makoto seems to  _very_ much enjoy himself", he coos.

He does. Haruka sees Makoto in the corner of his eye, and Makoto's actually started to play with himself. His eyes are half focused on Sousuke, who's right in front of him, and he's slowly jerking himself off to the sight in front of him, not even reacting to the three of them looking at him masturbating to the sight of the three of them having sex in front of him. This, if anything, is most definitely a sight neither of them has seen before.

Sousuke's pace has considerably slowed down, but Haruka knows it's because he's waiting for Kisumi to finally fuck him after all that preparation and fingering. Haruka, of course, is very agitated, and is getting pretty close to release, so he tugs on Sousuke's hair and lets out a grunt in disapproval.

"Get back to business, Yamazaki."

Sousuke takes his mouth off, and glares. "Fuck you, Nanase. I can leave you like this if I want to. I don't owe you shit."

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend that", comes Kisumi's voice. "If you don't let Haru come, I can't let  _you_ come, either, Sousuke."

Sousuke winces. Oh, so he's only just  _now_ figured it out? Good job, Yamazaki. Haruka resists the urge to roll his eyes, and instead puts his hands behind Sousuke's head to force him forward again. Sousuke clicks his tongue, but then he takes Haruka into his mouth again, and Haruka sighs in relief as Sousuke's lips close around his cock, and he feels Sousuke suck him in deep, almost pull out again, and repeat. It feels so surprisingly good coming from someone like Sousuke, and a few moans slip past Haruka's lips as a result.

"Oh  _god_ ", he says unconsciously, and Sousuke snorts without slowing down or stopping. He can feel when Sousuke himself is getting close to release, because he loses his rhythm and stops every now and then to just enjoy the sensation of being fucked by Kisumi whilst also getting jerked of in the process. Kisumi, of course, like the hawk he is, notices this, and clicks his tongue, shaking his head.

"Sousuke, you're being unfair to Haru, you know? You can't just leave him high and dry. Equal parts."

Another huff in annoyance from Sousuke, and then he at least  _tries_ to go back to his previous rhythm, but doesn't quite get there. His legs are shaking, and he's probably getting exhausted from stand in that position, even with Kisumi sort of holding him up, and him being at least somewhat supported in the front since he's sucking Haruka off.

Sousuke's muffled moans get louder and more frequent, and Haruka knows he's just moments from coming. Sadly, Haruka isn't quite there yet, and he'll just have to keep Sousuke in place until he's had a chance to come himself. Kisumi doesn't look like he's close, either, so Sousuke will just have to hold out for a  _little_ while longer. Not that Haruka cares whether he minds or not. He'd agreed to this, so now he'll have to play by the game's rules and stick to them.

But then Sousuke violently flinches, and his mouth is off Haruka's cock in an instant. "Kisumi, what the fuck are you—"

"You're close to coming, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah, I was  _just_ there. Take your hand off."

Kisumi smiles, and Haruka knows that smile. It means nothing but trouble, and it isn't supposed to be a warm, affectionate one. It's sinister, it's bad, and it means this is far from over. The fact that Haruka doesn't know what's going to happen scares him, and he closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"Take. Your hand. Off. My cock", Sousuke repeats slowly, through gritted teeth. Haruka unconsciously tightens his grip on Sousuke's hair; he's so close,  _so close_ , and Sousuke really  _did_ have to leave him high and dry like that. All he wants is to come. For this to be over, so he can go home, take a bath, go to bed, forget all about ever agreeing to Kisumi's stupid suggestion that landed him here. On the brink of despair over not being allowed to come because Sousuke has to be an idiot and keep stalling his orgasm when he takes his mouth off to spew dumb things that'll just give them  _more_ trouble.

"Say please", Kisumi says, still smiling. Sousuke actually  _flips him off_ , and Haruka wants to smack him on the back of his head, but he's dumb enough to resist the urge. "Aw, that wasn't very smart of you, Sousuke."

"What're you even talking about— _gah_!"

Kisumi slams into Sousuke with an almost merciless force a few times, but he doesn't let go of Sousuke's cock. Haruka just stands there and watches it all happen, watches Sousuke get fucked from behind whilst Kisumi keeps a steady grip on his cock, preventing him from coming.

"I'll give you another shot, because I'm feeling generous today", Kisumi says, and he's slightly out of breath. "Say 'please'."

"I'm not gonna—"

"Just  _say_ it, Sousuke", Haruka says in exasperation and desperation, not even realising how he'd just used Sousuke's first name. "Do yourself a favour and stop being an idiot."

"Nanase, I swear to  _god_ —"

"I would listen to him, if I were you, Sousuke. You  _do_ want to come, don't you?"

Sousuke snaps his head back so fast Haruka almost thinks it'd break had he not been so lucky. "Wait. Back the fuck up— ah,  _shit_ — are you not going to let me come unless I say please?"

"More specifically, 'please let me come'. A little politeness has never hurt anyone, has it?"

"I'm not gonna ask for your fucking permission to come, I'll rut back against your hand if I have to, I don't care. I'm not gonna do that."

"For god's _sake_ , Yamazaki!" Haruka exclaims. He turns to Makoto for help instead, but before he's able to ask, he accidentally witnesses Makoto  _still_ masturbating, and he looks completely out of it. He's even started  _fingering_ himself, and Haruka has to look away immediately. It's still too awkward, he can't do it even in a situation like this.

"Too bad", Kisumi replies. "Well, since it's only fair, I'm not letting you climax, either, Haru."

Haruka's eyes widen, and his jaw drops in disbelief. He can't believe he just got in trouble for something he didn't have anything to do with, just because Sousuke wants to desperately cling onto that last shred of dignity he still has left. For what reason he'd do that at this point, Haruka can't even bring himself to  _try_ and figure out. His thoughts are a jumbled mess of everything and nothing, and all he can think about is his delayed release, and about just how much he wants to punch Sousuke for this hell he's put through.

Kisumi keeps fucking into Sousuke without letting go of his cock, and never once even loosening his grip a little bit. Sousuke's moans turn into actual  _sobs_ , and he grabs onto Haruka's sides for better support, and Haruka wants to wriggle him off, to show his frustration and anger over not being allowed to come because Sousuke's a stubborn idiot. Sousuke's right  _there_ , he could just lean up a little and put his lips around Haruka's cock again to end things. Haruka just knows that it obviously won't go under Kisumi's radar, and they'd just get in even more trouble.

"Yamazaki. Just say it. I'm begging  _you_ , you should be able to do the same. Just... just put us both out of this misery."

Sousuke glares up at him, looks like he's contemplating murder, and like he's choosing between the lesser of two evils. It isn't that difficult; all it takes is one stupid, very simple sentence, and they can finally get the release they've wanted since the beginning of this thing Kisumi thought was going to be  _such_ a good idea. For him, yes. For Haruka and Sousuke? No, not so much.

"Kisumi."

"Yes, Sousuke?"

"Let... let me come. Please."

Kisumi sighs almost dreamily, and his smile widens. "There you go, baby. That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Sousuke barely has time to grumble out a response before Kisumi meets his request, and Sousuke moans loudly again. Haruka finally gets to yank Sousuke's head back in place, forcing him to take Haruka in again and give him his long awaited release. Haruka almost screams out a moan in pleasure when Sousuke gets back to it, but since his orgasm had been delayed for a few minutes, it takes a while for him to get up to that point again.

He thrusts forward with an uneven rhythm, and doesn't even care if Sousuke's able to match it or not, because he sees the light at the end of the tunnel and is literally running towards it as fast as he can, not even looking back. No time for anything else right now; Haruka only has one thing on his mind. It's a little ironic, but Haruka thinks to himself that he's literally got tunnel vision right now, unable to see anything around him and only being able to see what's in front. Right there, just out of his reach but slowly getting there.

 

* * *

 

Haruka comes with a hoarse yell, coming in several small spurts into Sousuke's mouth, just as the other comes as well. Kisumi, of course, comes last, and his orgasm is far quieter than theirs had been, but then again, he wasn't one of those who had their orgasm denied. He pulls out of Sousuke with a sigh and removes the condom, tying a knot at the end of it, before he goes out into the kitchen to dispose of it. Sousuke collapses down onto the floor, and Haruka falls onto his knees. Makoto must've come a while ago, because he's now just sitting there on the couch watching them as if he  _hasn't_ been jacking off to them this entire time.

Kisumi returns from the kitchen, and he's right back to his old, cheery, bright self. "Well! That was fun, wasn't it? God, I hope we can do this again. We should invite Rin next time."

Haruka doesn't even have the energy to respond, and he just lets out an exhausted sigh. Sousuke sounds constipated with the sounds he's making right next to Haruka, and Haruka guesses he's in a similar state of weariness, and also unable to give a proper response or even flip Kisumi off again. At least this time he probably doesn't run the risk of getting a punishment similar to the one he'd been given the last time he flipped Kisumi off.

"I'm not letting you borrow Sousuke again if you decide to do it", Makoto suddenly says from the couch, and Kisumi raises his eyebrows, before he pouts.

"Aw, come _on_ , Makoto. Even you can join! Sousuke's in it, too, of course."

"Am not", Sousuke says, his voice muffled by the carpet. "Fuck you, Kisumi."

"Anytime, darling. As long as you say please."

Haruka feels like he's rolling his eyes into the back of his head, and he sighs again, closing his eyes. Well, if he's learnt a lesson from this, it's to never, ever,  _ever_ agree to any ideas Kisumi might have. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> 5645 words. Well. This is the longest oneshot I've ever written. I finished writing this at six in the morning, and let me tell you. This was an experience. Gladly I don't have classes today, so I'm able to sleep all day if I want.


End file.
